Roubaram meu fusquinha!
by Mione11
Summary: o Kenny tem o seu único e amado fusquinha roubado,o que vai acontecer com ele?minha primeira fic em 1ª pessoa XP


Mione11:Aiai,é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic em 1ª pessoa,vamos ver no que vai dar XD.

Roubaram meu fusquinha!

Lá estava eu,o Kenny,feliz e orgulhoso no meu possante,tá certo que ele não era assim um Porsche,tava mais pra um fusca 64,cor laranja e caindo aos pedaços,mas mesmo assim era meu!e eu estava muito feliz porque eu era o único além do Kai,que sabia dirigir e tinha um carro,a Hilary tinha carta,mas ela preferia pegar carona na Ferrari do Kai,acho que eu nem preciso dizer o quanto ele odiava isso...o Ray não queria saber de carros,ele dizia que andando a pé conseguiria manter a forma e as milhares de fãs,o Daichi não tinha idade pra dirigir e com aquele tamanho todo eu duvido que ele conseguiria alcançar o acelerador e enxergar por cima do volante ao mesmo tempo,o Max mal sabia andar de bicicleta,quanto mais dirigir um carro e o Tyson era uma arma tão perigosa ao volante que se o pessoal da Biovolt soubesse como ele dirige mal,usaria ele e um carro pra tentar dominar o mundo.

Quando eu cheguei estacionei minha preciosidade logo atrás da linda,brilhante e nada barata Ferrari do Kai.Assim que entrei no dojo,o Tyson veio correndo desesperado...

-Kenny!ainda bem quem você chegou!eu acho que eu risquei a beyblade do Kai!

Então ele me entregou a Dranzer e uma lupa,eu examinei ela com cuidado e vi um risquinho quase invisível,se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa,eu mandaria o Tyson ir pastar,mas considerando que se o Kai ao menos sonhasse que o cara que ele mais odeia no mundo riscou a Beyblade dele,o Tyson provavelmente teria as calças arrancadas pela cabeça eu decidi ajudar.

-tá bom Tyson,mas agente precisa distrair o Kai!

-ah...disso eu já cuidei...

Nessa hora eu escutei o Kai gritando lá fora.

-o que você fez? O.O

-eu não fiz nada,mas a Hilary agarrou ele a força e agora ta tentando beijar ele!

Pelos gritos de horror do Kai,parece que ela estava quase conseguindo.Eu comecei a me perguntar se o Kai tinha nojo de mulher,e o Tyson se perguntava se o Kai não ia fazê-lo em pedacinhos caso eu não desse logo um jeito na Dranzer.

-ok,vou pegar as minhas coisas lá no carro e já volto.

Então eu saí no portão e foi aí que o meu desespero começou...onde deveria estar o meu 'bebe' NÃO TINHA NADA!só ar!o vazio!eu fiquei paralisado e assim que eu entendi aquilo que estava acontecendo a única coisa que eu fiz foi gritar...

-AÍ MEU DEUS!!!!ROUBARAM MEU FUSQUINHA!!!

O grito foi tão alto que até mesmo o Kai apareceu,com a Hilary grudada nele,mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era quem era o ladrão sem alma e sem cérebro que tinha levado um simples fusquinha,ao invés de uma Ferrari.

Foi então que me ocorreu uma idéia,totalmente absurda,mas até o pensamento mais idiota parece brilhante nessas horas,e se o ladrão fosse tão rico que pra ele não teria mais graça ter carrões caros e luxuosos,e sim simples fusquinhas?foi então que a minha atenção se virou pra única pessoa que eu conhecia que se encaixava nessa situação...Kai Hiwatari."Mas ele estava sendo agarrado pela Hilary lá fora,como poderia ter roubado o carro?' eu pensei,mas acabei acreditando que a Hilary e o Tyson poderia estar nisso também.Era um complô contra um nerd pobre e seu adorado,amado e idolatrado fusca!

Eu ia procurar o culpado,mas por hora decidi não acusar ninguém,eu não poderia simplesmente acusar os meus amigos assim,quer dizer,na verdade eu poderia,mas acusar alguém do tamanho do Kai de roubar não é muito bom pra saúde,sendo assim,fui com eles até o 'local do crime'.O Tyson e a Hilary foram perguntar se alguém tinha visto um fusca 'que mais parecia uma carroça' segundo a Hilary,e eu o Kai ficamos procurando alguma pista,claro que eu sabia que o Kai estava fingindo,eu estava de olho nele,aliás eu estava tão de olho que nem percebi que tinha uma árvore enorme na minha frente e trombei com ela.

-estranho...

Eu ouvi o Kai dizer enquanto me levantava meio atordoado,depois ele me mostrou um cartão com um enderaço,o lugar era um galpão,o mesmo galpão que aquele bando de desajustados-liderados-pelo-ladrão-psicopata-que-se-encontrava-bem-na-minha-frente tinham me levado alguns anos atrás.

-agente vai mesmo pra lá?

Eu perguntei tentando fazer a minha voz de medo,como de costume,e também como de costume,ele me deu as costas e saiu andando sem dizer nada.Quando nós chegamos,minha desconfiança aumentou ainda mais porque nós entramos sem dificuldade,não que fosse difícil pro Kai passar por ali...foi aí que ele simplesmente me empurrou pro lugar mais escuro do galpão e quando eu fui perguntar o que ele pensava que estava fazendo ele só acendeu a luz e eu ouvi um enorme coro de "SURPRESAAAAAAA!!!!!".

Estavam todos ali,o Tyson,a Hilary,o Max,o Ray e o Daichi.

-o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? O.O

-bom,é que agente resolveu fazer uma festa surpresa pra você,por causa daquela história lá da BEGA!

Disse o Daichi

-ah,e tem mais uma coisa!

Disseram o Max e o Ray,enquanto me levavam pra um outro lugar

-esse carro aqui é seu?

Quando eu vi,mal podia acreditar nos meus olhos,o meu querido fusquinha estava todinho reformado!a pintura,o retrovisor,as rodas,os bancos...tudo!

-v-vocês fizeram tudo isso por mim?

-agradeça o Kai,foi ele que deu a idéia,e uma parte do dinheiro também!

Conhecendo a condição financeira deles,eu acho que o Kai deu o dinheiro todo,mas isso não importa,o Kai me olhou com aquela cara do tipo 'chegue perto de mim e eu te mato' mesmo assim eu quase pulei em cima dele pra dizer obrigado pra ele,com certeza ele odiou isso.Enquanto eu dirigia pra casa no meu renovado 'carro de corrida',eu só pensava numa coisa tão coerente quanto pensar que meus amigos eram ladrões:"cara,ainda bem que eu não perguntei pro Kai se ele era gay...'

FIM!

Não tenho muito o que dizer,mas espero que vocês tenham gostado!mandem reviews por favor!


End file.
